


Under Starlight

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: A quiet moment on the Millenium Falcon
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 38
Kudos: 253





	Under Starlight

Poe lay in his bunk, looking out at the stars. They were in orbit just above a planet painted in colors of gold and red, the fourth planet they’d been to in the last three days. Now they had to wait for some information to be delivered, so he was supposed to be resting.

“You look comfortable,” said Finn from the doorway.

Poe smirked at him and scoot over. “Could be more comfortable.”

Finn took it for the invitation it was and crossed the room, shrugging out of his jacket and laying it across the back of a chair. He lay down and kissed Poe’s cheek, sliding a hand under his shirt.

Poe turned his head, catching an odd sort of smile on Finn’s face. “What?”

“You just have this look,” said Finn. “When you’re looking at the stars like that.”

Poe shrugged and leaned in to kiss him.

Finn cupped his cheek and kissed him back, moving on top of him. He broke the kiss and looked down at Poe. “Sometimes… you look at me that way, too.”

Poe smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, deftly rolling them over. He rolled his hips and Finn moaned softly.

If someone had told Poe a few years earlier that he’d be flying the Millenium Falcon on a regular basis and have someone like Finn in his bunk every night, he would have laughed.

They quietly undressed one another, smoothing hands over scars from other lives. Poe kept kissing Finn, reminding him with each one that he was his own man. But he was also Poe’s and he would treasure that.

Finn surrendered to him, giving himself fully over to Poe. It wasn’t something he’d done easily, not at first, but by now it was as natural as breathing. Poe kissed him deeply as he slid into him, joining them heart and soul.

Groaning, Finn smoothed his hands down Poe’s back, moving with him. 

Sometimes they made love in a rush of adrenaline and need. Other times, like now, they took their time, stolen moments of fragile beauty in a dangerous time. 

The panel near the bunk beeped insistently. Poe groaned and dropped his head on Finn’s shoulder before reaching for it without getting up. “Yeah?”

“The information has been delivered. You’re clear to leave.”

“Thanks,” said Poe, shutting off the comm before the person on the other end could say anything else.

“I gotta go fly,” Poe grumbled.

Finn grinned and rolled them over again, pinning Poe’s wrists by his head. “It’ll wait a few minutes.”

Poe was in no position to argue, especially not when Finn’s eyes slipped closed with concentration. He really was beautiful like this, starlight in his hair and reflecting off his skin.

Finn squeezed around him and Poe’s eyes slammed shut. “Shit,” he muttered. Finn knew exactly what he was doing, could play Poe’s body as well as Poe could coax another ounce of speed and dexterity out of a ship.

Poe groaned as he came, gasping into Finn’s kiss, seeing stars of a different kind as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Finally, Poe opened his eyes, kissing Finn one more time. Finn carefully climbed off, tossing Poe his shirt.

“Not so fast,” said Poe, rolling over and swallowing him down.

Finn’s hand landed in Poe’s hair along with some mumbled words that might have been a protest he didn’t mean.

Poe bobbed his head, fondling Finn, bringing him over in just a few minutes.

Finn groaned and slouched back as Poe sat up and wiped his mouth with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Finn leaned in and kissed him once more. “Go on,” he said.

Poe kissed him back, then reached for his pants. Finn got dressed slower, clearly enjoying watching Poe.

“Come on up when you’re ready,” said Poe, stealing one more kiss before heading out. Duty called, but they’d take whatever time they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Irrevocably_Sherlocked and astudyinfic for encouraging and reading along. You can find me mostly on twitter these days at merindab.


End file.
